Modern auto body shops (e.g., collision-repair shops) typically work within a defined process for handling vehicle repair jobs, employing highly skilled technicians along the way to help restore vehicles to their original state.
In an example process, where a vehicle has been involved in an accident, the owner first reports the accident and files a claim with their insurance company, and the owner then brings the vehicle to a body shop and provides an insurance claim number to facilitate further processing. After checking-in the vehicle and receiving general insurance company approval, body-shop technicians then conduct an initial evaluation, which could include disassembly and detailed analysis of the vehicle and development of a repair plan and cost estimate, and possibly reassembly of the vehicle pending approval to proceed with repair work. Further, the body shop then requests, waits for, and receives insurance company approval for the repair work and cost. And upon receipt of insurance company approval, the body shop may then order any necessary parts and wait for delivery of the parts.
At a scheduled time, the body shop may then commence the repair work. For instance, technicians may again disassemble the vehicle if necessary and may engage in any required body reshaping and installing of exterior panels and other finishing pieces. Further, technicians may then seal and prepare (e.g., prime) any new panels and other parts for painting and may apply various coats of paint as necessary. In turn, technicians may then reassemble the vehicle and may then apply detailing, such as adding back or otherwise applying various moldings and other details if appropriate.
Throughout this process, the body shop may also need to use the services of other vendors to help with certain aspects of the repair work (such as glass repair and the like). Thus, at various stages, the vehicle could be in the hands of an outside vendor, as a sublet. Further, at various stages in the process, body-shop personnel may also need to be in touch with the insurance company and/or owner to obtain approval for unexpected work and charges, or for other reasons.
Once repair of the vehicle is finished, technicians may then engage in a quality control check to validate the repair work and to ensure that the vehicle drives appropriately. And the body shop may then communicate with owner to arrange for and provide delivery of the repaired vehicle.
Many variations on this body-shop process are possible as well.